June 2019
#749: Gamestop MYSTERY Box!!! What's Inside? Box * a Uniden telephone * a Tripp-Lite Internet Office UPS Bag #1 * the exterior sleeve of Assassin's Creed Odyssey - Gold Edition (PS4) * a bunch of ad sleeves for: ** Tom Clancy's The Division 2 (PS4 & Xbox One) ** Mortal Kombat 11 (PS4 & Xbox One) * a Pocket POP! Keychain (DuckTales : Webby) * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a manual for Disney Universe (Xbox 360) Bag #2 * Madden NFL 16 (PS3) disc - w/ manual and bonus code * GameStop gift cards ×4 * a Visa gift card #750: LOADED BAG With VIDEO GAMES!!! * part of a poster for Days Gone (PS4) Bag #1 * Rock Band (Xbox 360) disc and manual * Battlefield 4 (Xbox 360) both discs, manual, ad paper, and DLC code (expired) * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Platinum Hits) (Xbox 360) disc and manual * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (Wii) disc and manual * a GameStop gift cards ×2 * a bag of Overwatch: Backpack Hangers - Series 2 empty * MLB 07: The Show (PS3) disc - w/o manual * Killzone 3 (PS3) disc a dummy PS3 case * Rock Band (PS3) disc and manual * The Black Eyed Peas Experience (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual * a Visa gift card Bag #2 * a GameStop gift card * Wii Remote battery packs ×2 #751: NINTENDO SWITCH AND XBOX ONE!!! * a box for Xbox One 1TB (Battlefield 1 bundle) empty * a box for Nintendo Switch console and Joy-Cons - w/ both HD rumble grips Bag #1 * a Dragon Ball Z poster * a dummy PS4 case * Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition (PS3) disc and manual * a "jewel" CD case * a USB/MicroUSB cable * gift cards ×2 * an Astro pin-trill Bag #2 * Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (PS3) [w/ disc (Greatest Hits) - w/o manual] * a Ja-Ru egg-shaped stress ball * GameStop gift cards ×3 #752: FOUND FORTNITE!!! * a Days Gone poster * a double-sided Fortnite poster Bag #1 * USB/MicroUSB cables ×2 have a broken MicroUSB end * a box for Xbox One wireless controller (Sport White) empty * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (GBC) cart * MTV Sports: Pure Ride (GBC) cart * a bag filled with black Funko Cereals (Cuphead?) * a GameStop trade credit card * a BIG bunch of gift cards Bag #2 * a box for Mario Party 10 (Wii) + Bowser amiibo bundle empty * Ja-Ru egg-shaped stress balls ×2 #753: THERE Are WAY To MANY!!! * several headset boxes empty '''for: ** Astro A10 The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Edition (Switch), wired ** PS4 Gold, wireless ** Turtle Beach Stealth 600 (PS4), wireless ** RIG 100HX/HS, wired ** PDP AG6, wired ** PDP LVL1 (Xbox One), wired ** PS4 Platinum, wireless ** RIG 500 Pro, wired ** Turtle Beach Ear Force Recon 60P (PS4), wired ** RIG 400 Pro, wired ** Turtle Beach Elite Pro 2 SuperAmp, wired ** Astro A20, wireless ** Astro A50, wireless '''Bag #1 * a Prima Games strategy guide for Anthem * Super Mario 3D Land (Nintendo Selects) (3DS) cart - w/ manual * a Vault Dweller's Survival Guide for Fallout 76 - Collector's Edition map Bag #2 * a PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds (Xbox One) lanyard * a C8P plug * Sonic and the Secret Rings (Wii) case * an exterior sleeve for The Show 19 - MVP Edition (PS4) * Nancy Drew: Message in a Haunted Mansion (GBA) cart a Mad Catz case * a GameStop gift card * a security ink tag #754: Three AMAZING Gamestop BAGS!!! Bag #1 * boxes of Funko Cereals (Cuphead) ×2 w/ bonus Pocket POP! figure : Devil * a zipper baggie * a box for Nintendo Switch Joy-Con Comfort Grip empty Bag #2 * a Wii U charging dock * Call of Duty: Ghosts (PS3) disc - w/o manual * The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (Xbox One) disc - w/ manual, ad paper, bonus code, and map case - ripped sleeve * a box for Roblox - Series 5 empty Bag #3 * an empty Blu-ray case w/ a Turtle Beach sticker on it * the sleeve, manual, and ad paper for The Beatles Rock Band (PS3) * a sleeve and bonus code for Dragon Quest Builders - Day One Edition (PS4) * Madden NFL 17 (Xbox One) disc case * a box for Pac-Man Micro Arcade empty * GameStop gift cards ×2 #755: Gamestop EMPLOYEES Left This For ME!!! Box * a Nyko Wand cover (Purple) * a Skylanders portal * a double bass splitter for Rock Band * Disney Infinity 2.0 Edition (Wii U) disc - w/o manual * Madden NFL 15 (Xbox One) disc, manual, and ad paper * NBA 2K16 (PS4) disc, manual, and collectible card * an empty PS4 case * a map for Grand Theft Auto V Bag * Pocket POP! Keychains (DuckTales : Webby) ×3 #756: This is INCREDIBLE!!! * a promo piece for Rage 2 Bag #1 * a Wii stand * a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare double-sided poster * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a GameStop trade credit card * a box for a Super Mario figure (Fire Bro.) and destroyed Bag #2 * Need for Speed: Pro Street (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Call of Duty: Ghosts (Xbox 360) disc - w/ ad paper * Red Steel (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (PS3) disc a dummy case #757: CRAZY DUMPSTER JACKPOT!!! * a box for Nintendo Switch empty Bag * a Rocket League (?) toy car * a Xbox One PowerBrick * a complete set ×6 of Xbox 360 AV cables * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow (Xbox) disc case * Just Dance Kids (Wii) [w/ disc for ''Just Dance 2015 (Wii)'', manual, and ad paper] * Karaoke Revolution: Glee - Volume 2 (Wii) disc, manual, and ad paper * a baggie, filled with pieces of LEGO (#7942 - LEGO City Off-Road Fire Rescue) manual * a Red Dead Redemption II lanyard * True Swing Golf (DS) cart case * a Spyro keychain * Thrillville: Off the Rails (DS) cart case #758: Three Gamestop MYSTERY BAGS!!! Bag #1 * a POP! "Animation" figure (#278 - Breezly and Sneezly : Sneezly) * a paper holder for Destiny kitchen set * a box for PES 2018 - Legendary Edition (Xbox One) empty Bag #2 * NHL 08 (PS3) case * a sleeve for NHL 09 * code papers for legendary Pokémon (Shiny Zygarde) ×2 expired * a Xbox 360 wireless adapter * a Sharpie black pen * a GameStop gift card * a box cutter is half-broken Bag #3 * a Kingdom Hearts III-themed pen holder doodled * NHL 17 (PS4) disc a dummy case * a Nintendo DS cable #759: This is SERIOUSLY BRAND NEW!!! * a box for Dualshock 4 controller (Silver) display only - w/ a GameStop gift card in it Bag #1 * Resident Evil Revelations (3DS) cart - w/ manual and Club Nintendo code paper * Power Rangers Samurai (DS) cart - w/ manual * GameStop gift cards ×5 * a Five Nights at Freddy's pen (Golden Freddy) Bag #2 * a "jewel case" CD case broken * a PowerA cable * a Cuphead-themed coffee mug (Mugman) stirrer * an App Store/iTunes gift card ($50) * a GameStop gift card * a GameStop trade credit card #760: PLAYSTATION 4 AND NINTENDO SWITCH BOXES!!! * a box for PS4 (1TB) empty * a box for Xbox One wireless controller (Blue) controller - w/ Xbox Game Pass/Live Gold codes * a box for Nintendo Switch empty Bag * a Kingdom Hearts III-themed box of POP! pens pens - w/ a doodled holder ripped * a Roblox bracelet * a Spider-Man: Homecoming lanyard * GameStop trade credit cards ×2 * Advent Rising (Xbox) disc and manual * NHL 09 (PS3) and broken case * manuals for NHL 09 ×3 * a SIM card opener * GameStop gift cards ×4 * a stack of Pokémon Trading Card - Sun & Moon: Unbroken Bonds stickers #761: Gamestop EMPLOYEES Left This For ME!! Box * a Wii stand * a box for Dualshock 4 controller (Berry Blue) display only * POP! "Animation" figures (#278 - Breezly and Sneezly : Sneezly) ×2 * a POP! "Games" figure (#174 - Tekken: Nina Williams) * a HyperX headset is cut * a sleeve for Call of Duty: Ghosts (PS4) ripped * GameStop gift cards ×7 one * Madden NFL 16 (Xbox One) disc - w/o manual * a manual for Call of Duty: Ghosts (PS4) #762: MINI Gamestop Jackpot Bag!!! * promo pieces for Days Gone (PS4) ×2 Bag #1 * a box for Dualshock 4 controller empty * a POP! "Games" figure (#221 - The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind : Vivec) * a "Nintendo Switch - Find Your Way to Play" ad poster * a bunch of GameStop gift cards * Happy Cooking (DS) cart case * a GameStop trade credit card Bag #2 * a tag for a Pokémon plush (Pikachu) * a box for Dualshock 4 controller (Wave Blue) display only * NBA 2K9 (PS3) disc - w/ manual * Wii Fit Plus (Wii) disc and manual #763: This BOX Has TREASURE Inside!!! * an ad poster for Rage 2 * a poster for Mortal Kombat 11 Bag * Call of Duty: Black Ops (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Batman: Arkham Origins (Xbox 360) and broken case; ripped sleeve disc tray is kept * a sleeve for LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (Xbox One) ripped * an ad sleeve for Crystal Crisis (Switch) * Pokémon-themed charm bracelets ×4 * a pair of earbuds #764: SO MANY!!! Bag #1 * a box for Xbox Elite wireless controller empty * a GameStop gift card Bag #2 * GameStop gift cards ×4 unkept because it was stuck to the bag * Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 (PS4) case * an exterior sleeve for Shadow of the Tomb Raider - Limited Steelbook Edition (PS4) * a dummy PS4 case * Red Dead Redemption II (PS4) disc - w/ map * NBA 2K18 (PS4) case * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier - Signature Edition (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * a GameStop trade credit card * a quarter Bag #3 * Duracell batteries ×2 * the sleeve and manual for WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008 (PS3) * an ad poster for Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Breakpoint * an promo paper for Minecraft * GameStop gift cards ×3 * an ad poster for Apex Legends #765: SATURDAY NIGHT DUMPSTER DIVING!!! * a promo box for Borderlands 3 Bag #1 * a code paper for Earthfall (Xbox One) | Hazmat Survival Pack * Batman: Arkham Asylum - Game of the Year Edition (Greatest Hits) (PS3) disc - w/ manual * Hannah Montana: The Movie (Wii) disc and manual * a Wii U charging dock * Guitar Hero On Tour: Decades (DS) cart a Guitar Hero mini-case Bag #2 * part of an Alpha security key * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a GameStop trade credit card * a Energizer battery pack for Xbox One controller Bag #3 * an umbrella #766: CRAZY AWESOME!! DUMPSTER JACKPOT!!! * an ad poster for Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Breakpoint Bag * a Destiny 2 - Guardians Unite cap * an unassembled Days Gone promo display later * pieces of a Pokémon (?) box * Project Gotham Racing (Platinum Hits) (Xbox) disc case * a Pocket POP! Keychain (Fairy Tail : Carla) * Destiny 2 (Xbox One) disc, ad paper, and code paper * The Naked Brothers Band: The Video Game (Wii) disc a dummy Wii case #767: JUST FOUND DRUGS!!! Bag #1 *GameStop gift cards ×3 *a bag of pills Bag #2 *Forza Motorsport 5 (Xbox One) case *an unassembled Days Gone promo display *Tiger Woods PGA Tour 11 (Wii) disc - w/ manual *Skylanders SuperChargers Racing (Wii) disc - w/ manual *a dust cover for a SNES cart *a blue clamshell CD case *a GameStop gift card #768: BEST DIVE!!! FOUND GAME SYSTEM!! * a box for Wii console and its stand Wii itself is badly damaged Bag * a box for NeeDoh: The Groovy Glob! empty * a box for Flush Force the Flushy * The Sims 2 (GameCube) disc case * Paws and Claws: Pet Vet (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a plastic cover for (?) * a GameStop gift card #769: Is This The HEAVIEST BAG I've FOUND Yet?!? * an ad poster for Borderlands 3 * a box for Dualshock 4 controller (Silver) display only Bag * a Kinder Joy toy * a dummy Wii case * a double pack of strategy guides, for Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare - Collector's Edition free eGuide code * a bonus code paper for NBA 2K18 (Xbox One) a dummy Xbox One case * a sleeve for Madden NFL 13 (Wii) in half * Ultimate Spider-Man (DS) cart case * a GameStop gift card * ad papers for Occulus Quest/Rift S #770: Gamestop MANAGER Left Note On Bag!!! Bag * a Dark Souls: Remastered tag * a Xbox Manager Show 2018 booklet * a sleeve for Borderlands - Game of the Year Edition (Xbox 360) * a pair of unused Duracell OEM batteries * a PowerA Nintendo 3DS XL travel case (Super Mario Bros.) * Golf (NES) cart box * GameStop gift cards ×3 * Tank Beat (DS) cart case #771: SATURDAY NIGHT DUMPSTER DIVING!!! * a box for PlayStation VR empty Bag * a stylus * a bonus code paper for NBA 2K18 (Xbox One) * a sleeve for Call of Duty: World at War (Platinum Hits) (Xbox 360) an empty, dummy case * Rock Band 2 (PS3) ×2 w/ disc and manual * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a manual for Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection (PS3) * a Wii Nunchuk